A N G E L
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: Harry descobre que não é um humano normal, descobre que é mais que um simples bruxo. FIC DEDICADA A DREYUKI-CHAN!


**Titulo: Angel**

**Shippers: Severo Snape & Harry Potter**

**Resumo: Harry descobre que não é um humano normal, descobre que é mais que um simples bruxo.**

**Disclaimer: os personagens não são mesmo sem a exceção dos que eu criei! XD**

**Capitulo um**

**A revolta de Potter**

Naquele dia Harry estava na rua dos alfeneiros numero 4, arrumando a casa dos tios mais uma vez, ele já estava cansado daquilo tudo, ele queria sumir dali imediatamente, ele já não gostava mais dos tios e muito menos gostava de ficar ali limpando a casa para eles.

Assim que terminou de limpar aquela parte da casa, Harry correu para o quarto irritado e começou a fazer as malas ele não pretendia ficar ali mais nenhum minuto queria distancia dos parentes que tinha. Terminou de arrumar as malas, pegou a gaiola de Edwiges assustando a ave que até pouco tempo estava dormindo na gaiola, Harry decidiu naquele momento ir embora para sempre, não se importando se era menor de idade ou não, ele só queria um pouco mais de paz.

Já na rua Harry decidiu ir para o sul, longe de casas, ia em direção as montanhas, sem importar se vai ou não encontrar perigo no caminho, mas no caminho Harry encontrou dois homens com má intenção, pensou verbalmente num feitiço em que fizesse ele ficar invisível, ele não queria brigas naquele momento só queria sumir daquela estrada o mais rápido possível.

Quando ficou invisível, viu os dois homens ficarem assustados e saírem correndo em disparada, Harry ficou feliz com aquilo, sabia que acabaria se prejudicando em Hogwarts com aquilo, mas sabia que aquilo foi involuntário e preciso, pois não estava com cabeça para lidar com dois homens mal intencionados. Harry continuou o seu caminho em direção ao sul, para as montanhas onde acreditava em que acharia um bom lugar para viver em paz.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Em Hogwarts Dumbledore sentiu que Harry não estava mais seguro na casa dos tios, decidiu chamar os professores para uma reunião, para discutir o que seria feito para descobrir o paradeiro de Harry Potter.

Para Severo Snape aquilo era um ultraje ele não queria que o menino tivesse sumido misteriosamente da casa dos tios, ele nem sabia o que andava acontecendo com ele, já que nunca gostou do menino mimado. Mas sabia que estava sentindo alguma coisa pelo menino.

Professor Dumbledore sentiu que Severo Snape estava entrando em conflito com si mesmo. Sabia de todos os sentimentos que Severo nutria pelo menino Potter, mas sabia que ele nunca admitiria que era apaixonado pelo menino. Professora Minerva era outra que estava se preocupando com o sumiço de Harry, ela amava o menino como um filho, um neto.

Ninguém ali sabia o que tinha acontecido com Harry para o menino sumir misteriosamente do nada, só sabia que aquilo não era bom, sabiam que podia acontecer algo de ruim com o menino se ele continuasse sumido.

Severo saiu daquela reunião muito irritado, ele não estava nenhum pouquinho afim de ficar lá dentro ouvindo as preocupações de Alvo para cima do menino, aquilo doía dentro dele. Ele não sabia o que sentia pelo menino, não entendia aquele sentimento doloroso que estava em seu peito. Decidiu que ia atrás do menino sozinho.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Na rua dos alfeneiros numero 4, Severo aparatrou diretamente no quarto do menino, e viu que o guarda-roupa do menino estava completamente vazio, apesar de estar prestes a ir para o segundo ano, Harry não tinha para onde fugir. Severo olhou para alguma coisa e achou um pé de meia debaixo da cama, pegou e fez um feitiço de rastreamento, ele sabia que não teria sorte, mas de repente ele mostrou o caminho rumo as montanhas.

Severo aparatrou imediatamente nas montanhas, encontrou Harry subindo a colina, apareceu ao lado dele imediatamente fazendo o menino cair no chão assustado.

-Sempre assustado Potter. –disse Severo sarcasticamente.

-Me deixe em paz! –respondeu Harry rude.

Severo sentiu um tapa na cara com aquela resposta rude de Harry.

-Não vim aqui brigar com você Potter, apenas vim te buscar para levar para o castelo. –disse sem se importar com os próprios sentimentos.

-Hogwarts? Professor Dumbledore te mandou? –perguntou confuso.

Naquela hora Severo não sabia o que fazer, já que tinha seguido seus próprios instintos protetores. Decidiu que contaria a verdade para o menino.

-Vim por conta própria. –disse por fim.

-Porquê? Você me odeia! –disse Hary sem pensar.

-Quem disse Potter? –Severo estava se magoando com aquilo e não sabia o porquê.

-Você mesmo, ouvi quando estava conversando com Dumbledore antes de eu voltar para casa dos meus tios e eu não quero mais voltar para lá nunca mais. –respondeu Harry querendo esconder o choro e a raiva.

-Eu não te odeio mais, pois estamos ligados um ao outro desde sempre, na verdade era para ser com seu pai, mas ele não foi capaz de me aceitar como o futuro dele e como você é o ultimo Potter então só posso supor que você seja o meu destino final ou a minha ruina. Odeio profecias! –respondeu sentando no chão onde escondeu o rosto.

-Eu não gosto de homens, mas não gosto da ideia de ver alguém sendo rejeitado. –disse Harry.

-Esta me dando uma chance? –perguntou Severo.

-Eu não…disse isso… eu só não quero que você fique esperando que a profecia se complete, o único Potter existente no momento sou eu, se a profecia tivesse falado o nome completo de seu parceiro eu ficaria feliz com o seu rumo. –disse Harry ficando revoltado.

-Você vai ser o único Potter por quem eu me entregaria, pois não pretendo continuar vivendo nessa agonia. –respondeu Severo bravo com aquele rumo.

Harry se assustou com aquilo, tudo bem que o professor se entregaria somente para ele, mas seria Harry capaz de ama-lo? De repente, Harry sentiu uma fisgada em seu coração e ficou assustado com aquilo, assim que se aproximou do mais velho sentou seu coração ficar mais calmo.

-Não quero te deixar. –disse Harry por fim.

Harry tinha se jogado no colo do outro. Severo ficou um tanto assustado, mas acalentou o menino que estava deitado em seu colo. O mais velho fez carinho nos cabelos rebeldes de Harry e sentiu o menino em seu colo se acalmar.

-Então Harry pra onde vamos? –perguntou Severo carinhoso com o menino.

-Quero conhecer seu lar. –disse o menino encarando os olhos negros do professor.

Severo entendeu que aquilo era muito importante para Harry, com aquilo sabia que Harry lhe daria uma chance de ser feliz. Uma vez na vida queria sentir a felicidade em seu rosto mais uma vez, pois desde que sua falecida mãe morreu lhe deixando um irmãozinho para cuidar Severo nunca mais foi o mesmo, pois tinha medo de nunca mais ser feliz. Mas ali com Harry tudo mudaria e esperava que fosse para melhor, pois estava completamente apaixonado pelo garoto e esperava que o irmão de Severo aceitasse aquele romance com Harry apesar do menino ter somente três anos.

Severo aparatrou com Harry e as coisas do menino direto na manso em que morava com o irmão que agora era considerado como um filho para ele. O menino estava brincando com os elfos domésticos que tentava manter a casa em ordem, mas o pequeno moleque bagunçava tudo. Severo depositou Harry no chão e pegou o filho que quase caiu do sofá.

-Sev! –o menino gritou abraçando-o apertado.

-Sabe que não pode ficar correndo e pulando no sofá, não sabe Johnny? –perguntou carinhosamente para o menino.

O menino sorriu e beijou o rosto do homem que lhe segurava ate que ele percebeu a presença de Harry. Harry percebeu que era observado, mas no momento ele queria fugir dali o mais rápido possível, mas não conseguia se mover.

-Antes que cometa uma loucura eu quero que você conheça meu irmão Johnny. –disse Severo carinhosamente com Harry.

Harry sorriu com aquilo, tinha ficado um pouco assustado em ver uma criança pequena com Severo, alias suspeitava que Severo criava o menino como um filho, pois ate agora ninguém tinha aparecido para tomar-lhe a criança.

-Sua mãe?-perguntou Harry incerto.

-Faleceu dois anos atrás, desde então tenho criado meu irmão como um filho para mim. –respondeu Severo se sentando no sofá com o menino.

Harry se sentou ao lado do outro, ele estava cansado de tudo que tinha feito naquela manha na casa dos tios. Severo percebeu que Harry estava muito cansado, aproveitou e levou o moreno para deitar numa cama, e deixou que o menino ficasse deitado na cama de casal que possuía em seu próprio quarto.

Severo queria que Harry tivesse tudo aquilo que os tios dele negaram ao menino. Harry assim que ficou sozinho no quarto do mais velho, soube que agora queria ficar ali para sempre e acima de tudo, não deixaria que Dumbledore interferisse nos planos de vida que Harry estava planejando de agora em diante.

Naquela noite Harry ficou feliz de encontrar Severo deitado ali ao lado dele com o pequeno Johnny que estava agarrado ao corpo do mais velho. Harry ficou irritado com aquele menino ali, agarrado ao mais velho, mas não tinha intensão de machucar o menino. Se aproximou devagar e deitou bem perto do corpo do outro, para que pudesse sentir de novo aquele sentimento.

Assim que estava perto o suficiente para sentir aquilo de novo, sentiu que algo estava errado com Johnny, pois sentia a temperatura dele quente demais, cutucou Snape de leve ate o homem acordar. Severo olhou para Harry que estava perto de si se assustou com a expressão assustado do menino.

-Johnny esta com febre. –disse Harry assustado.

Severo logo reagiu, pois ele nunca deixou Johnny doente e não seria agora que deixaria o menino doente. Severo colocou o menino no colo de Harry e saiu em busca de alguma poção para o menino. Harry segurou o pequeno Johnny no colo com grande cuidado, pois tinha medo de machucar o menino.

Johnny começou a tremer no colo de Harry, Harry no entanto começou a chorar e a cantar uma musica de ninar para que o menino se acalmasse, Harry começou a se balançar para acalentar o menino. O menino Johnny acabou se aconchegando mais no corpo quente de Harry parando de tremer e por fim deixando uma pequena lagrima cair, pois sentia que o homem que estava dormindo na mesma cama que Severo não ia lhe fazer mal algum, pois ali ele lhe protegia e lhe cantava uma musica de ninar.

Severo voltou com uma poção pronta que tinha no estoque do laboratório, ele tinha ficado encantado com a voz que Harry tinha enquanto cantava aquela musica velha e antiga e ele sabia que o nome da musica era "carrossel de esperança" de uma cantora trouxa chamada Xuxa. Sabia que Johnny tinha gostado daquela musica pela forma como se aconchegava em Harry.

Harry viu Severo se sentando na cama, ficou vermelho, pois não queria que o outro visse o quanto estava triste e emocionado ao ver o menino em seu colo como um presente. Harry estava realmente amando o professor e tinha certo medo do rumo em que aquilo poderia levar. Sentiu Snape lhe acariciar o rosto limpando as lagrimas que tinha derramado após o susto inicial.

-Não precisa chorar. –disse carinhoso e deu um beijo na testa do menino.

Harry ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão, tinha ficado assustado com o tamanho carinho que o mais velho lhe dedicava, mas estava amando aquilo acima de tudo, porque era o que sempre quis receber de seus tios, mas nem isso recebia, ali com o professor Harry recebia o dobro, estava feliz com aquilo também.

**Capitulo dois**

**ANGEL parte I**

Uma semana tinha se passado depois da febre de Johnny, Harry tinha aprendido muitas coisas a respeito de Johnny e Severo. No começo Johnny ainda era arisco com Harry, pois não conhecia o moreno direito, ele aprendeu que Harry era muito carinhoso e amável, sentia que o outro estava muito carente de atenção e Severo passava muito tempo com Harry ajudando o menino nas lições de casa.

Naquela sexta-feira quente, Harry ficou completamente dentro da banheira, pois sentia muito calor e Harry não queria ficar suando o tempo todo. Severo por outro lado estava dormindo, pois tinha ficado trabalhando a noite toda no laboratório, ele queria que as poções de Johnny ficasse todas dentro do armário para o caso do menino ficar doente de novo.

Severo tinha medo de perder o irmão do mesmo jeito que perdeu a mãe e isso ele não queria de jeito nenhum. Ele queria que Johnny conhecesse o amor amasse Harry como um segundo pai. O garoto estava enfim amando ser cuidado por Harry e este por Severo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mais tarde Severo acordou e decidiu tomar um banho bem gelado, pois o dia ainda estava quente demais, e ele já estava suado demais para continuar dormindo. No banheiro Harry brincava com Johnny, assim que Severo entrou no banheiro e viu os dois brincando na banheira, simplesmente ficou bravo, mas assim que olhou melhor viu que Johnny se divertia jogando agua em Harry.

Severo tirou as roupas e se juntou aos dois na banheira, acabou por aumentar a banheira para uma pequena piscina. Johnny acabou ganhando uma boia em seus bracinhos. Harry se assustou quando Snape lhe abraçou por trás, mas sorriu ao ver que ele estava lhe fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

-Há quanto tempo estão aqui? –perguntou Severo com imenso carinho.

-Faz quase três horas que estou aqui, Johnny entrou meia-hora atrás. –respondeu Harry ficando tímido.

Severo ficou simplesmente chocado, mas depois viu que Harry estava corado feito um pimentão de tão vermelho que estava. Sorriu e beijou o pescoço do garoto. Harry no entanto segurou um gemido, ele não queria que Johnny visse aquilo, ele era somente um menino de três anos.

Johnny viu Severo beijando o pescoço de Harry e sabia que Harry estava se segurando para não gemer, mas o menino sorriu e pensou em deixar os dois juntinhos por uns momentos, pois já estava ficando cansado de ficar na agua brincando com Harry. Assim que saiu da banheira-piscina correu para o próprio quarto, onde pediu ajuda para um dos elfos a se vestir.

Harry viu Johnny saiu correndo, ficou um pouco com medo de Snape lhe abusar sexualmente, mas a única coisa que ele fazia era simplesmente ficar abraçado a ele. Severo sentiu Harry ficar tenso em seus braços, sorriu e virou Harry de frente para si e disse:

-Não vou abusar de você, só quero ficar assim abraçado junto de si.

Harry sorriu feliz e envolveu Severo com um abraço, apesar de confuso ainda com o que sentia em relação ao professor, Harry sabia que aquilo tinha se tornado um porto seguro para ele. Severo levantou o rosto de Harry e beijou os lábios dele com cuidado, no entanto Harry desviou o rosto assustado.

-Desculpe, eu só queria que você soubesse o quanto eu te amo. –disse e beijou os cabelos de Harry.

-Eu sei disso, é só que é meu primeiro beijo e eu não sei fazer isso. –respondeu e chorou um pouco assustado.

-Bobo, não precisa ficar assustado e nem chorar, vou esperar pacientemente para quando você estiver pronto para tudo. –respondeu limpando o rosto de Harry com carinho, mas lá no fundo já estava ficando magoado com aquilo, naquela noite pretendia dormir em outro quarto, ele sabia que não ia conseguir dormir na mesma cama que Harry.

Severo afundou na agua para molhar a cabeça que estava ficando quente demais, e aquele calor já estava insuportável. Harry saiu da banheira, já estava cansado de ficar ali dentro, mas também queria fazer uma outra coisa, queria pensar sobre aquilo tudo, perto dele sentia o mundo ficar calmo e não sentia a cicatriz na testa arder, simplesmente se sentia seguro com ele, mas no momento não estava preparado para ter algo serio com alguém.

Assim que Harry saiu da agua Severo se permitiu chorar em silencio, como odiava ser rejeitado, ele já estava cansado daquilo tudo, se ao menos o pai de Harry tivesse amado ele, mas sabia que aquilo não ia ser desvendado nunca, pois Severo sabia que Potter escondia muito bem seus sentimentos, ele ainda não entendia muito bem aquela ligação com os Potters. Ele tentava a todo custo desvendar aquele mistério sobre as duas famílias.

Logo mais tarde Severo jantou com calma na mesa junto de Johnny e Harry, este por ultimo estava pensativo, Johnny estava com um rosto confuso, olhava de Severo para Harry e de volta para Severo. O menino não estava entendendo aquele silencio todo, achava que os dois se amassem, mas parecia que Harry é que não estava amando Severo, Johnny ficou magoado com aquilo.

-Quero que fique longe do meu papai. –disse Johnny chorando e assustando Harry e Severo.

-Johnny! –repreendeu Severo.

O garotinho tinha pedido colo para o mais velho, ele estava magoado acima de tudo. O menino sentia a tristeza de Severo só de olhar para ele e ele no momento não estava preparado para ver aquilo no homem mais velho, queria ao menos que ele fosse feliz, mas parecia que aquilo não ia acontecer nunca. Johnny não tinha gostado de Harry de momento, quando o conheceu achava que o moreno fosse ser uma pessoa amável e que amaria seu pai, mas o que via em Harry lhe deixava confuso, o menino não sabia nada sobre a vida de Harry.

Severo pegou o garotinho no colo e sentiu o menino agarrar sua roupa e chorar tanto, ele nunca viu aquele menino agir daquele jeito e sabia que tinha algo de errado com ele.

-O que aconteceu pra você agir assim garoto? –perguntou Severo alisando o cabelo do garoto.

-Harry me deixa confuso. –respondeu chorando mais ainda.

-Isso não faz o menos sentido garoto, quer me explicar o que esta havendo? –perguntou Severo se afastando do menino.

-Eu consigo ler você tão bem, mas não consigo sentir as emoções de Harry e isso me deixa confuso. –respondeu e voltou a esconder o rosto no peito de Severo.

-O que é isso? –perguntou Harry magoado.

-Johnny tem um poder a mais no sangue dele…

-E não é só isso Sev, meu destino esta nas maãos de Longbotton e Sanders. –disse o garotinho tremendo.

-O que esta querendo me dizer? –perguntou Severo assustado com as revelações.

-ANGEL. –respondeu tremendo.

-Johnny eu amo Severo Snape, mas no momento eu não estou preparado para namora-lo, eu preciso pensar numas coisas ao meu respeito, uma vez minha tia me disse algo sobre ANGEL e eu fiquei sem entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo para meu tio. Uma noite depois eu ouvi ela dizer "Potter é um ANGEL ele não devia estar aqui Valter, eu tenho certeza de que Snape vai vir atrás dele e mata-lo", você não vai me matar vai? –perguntou Harry se levantando da mesa e se afastando dela.

-Não vou mata-lo. ANGEL significa que somos mais do que um simples humano sou, somos imortais, mas envelhecemos com certeza. O que ganhamos com isso é o simples fato de nascermos destinados aos nossos parceiros.…

**Capitulo três**

**ANGEL parte II**

-Se somos um ANGEL porque eu nunca ouvi falar no nome do meu parceiro? –perguntou Harry confuso.

-Seu pai era somente um humano. E como o meu destino era ele. Bem ele me rejeitou então isso fez com que ele tivesse um filho ANGEL. Um ANGEL não deve ser rejeitado na primeira oportunidade, seu pai nem queria saber a respeito, então meu poder fez com que ele tivesse um filho ANGEL para que eu possa me acasalar com ele.

"Quando um ANGEL é rejeitado pela segunda vez, ele faz do homem destinado a sua vitima, ou seja seu pai com certeza não teria dado a vida a você quando engravidou sua mãe Lilian. Você é o dominante Harry já que Johnny acabou de provar isso de você. Os dominantes escondem tão bem os seus sentimentos e eu sou seu submisso ou seja fico por baixo na relação."

"ANGEL, também podem engravidar, mesmo que a relação seja entre dois homens, poderemos ter nossos próprios filhos. –nessa hora Harry sorriu tímido ele não sabia se ficava feliz com isso, mas o fato de poder ter um filho com Severo lhe deixava feliz e alegre. –Eu vou te dar um filho Harry…

-Porquê? –perguntou assustado.

-Eu sei que você quer ser pai, pelo simples fato de não ter seus pais contigo e eu quero que você sinta aquela alegria que seus pais sentiam em ter ver, em ter você. –Severo respondeu emocionado com aquilo que sentia.

Harry se levantou e beijou os lábios do professor com certa timidez. Johnny ficou confuso, mas naquele momento ele conseguiu ler os sentimentos que ele nutria pelo mais velho. Os três ficaram ali abraçados juntinhos. Johnny chorou descontrolado naquele momento ele estava muito feliz, pois agora sabia dos verdadeiros sentimentos de Harry para cima de Severo. Severo sorriu para Johnny ao ver ele pedir colo para Harry, sabia que Harry tinha deixado Johnny ver sua mente, sua alma a respeito do que ele sentia. Severo sabia que Harry lhe amava e sabia que ia fazer aquele garoto muito feliz.

Os três saíram da cozinha e foram dormir, aquele dia foi um dia de muitas revelações e emoções e sabia que no dia seguinte teria que explicar muitas coisas a Harry e queria tirar a limpo aquilo sobre Johnny estar destinado para Longbotton e Sanders, ele nunca tinha ouvido falar no nome Sanders e não sabia se era londrinos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou gritando, Severo que tinha adormecido ao lado de Harry se levantou num pulo assustado, abraçou Harry acalmando-o, mas sabia que aquilo não adiantaria, pois o menino estava muito agitado. Harry assim que sentiu Snape lhe abraçar simplesmente se jogou nos braços dele assustado, estava com muito medo pelo pesadelo que tivera.

-Quer me contar o que sonhou? –perguntou Severo com cuidado, ainda acariciando as costas de Harry com carinho.

-Me lembrei de mais uma coisa que meus tios disseram "então é melhor que venha mata-lo, não pedimos essa escoria desse garoto para viver aqui conosco", depois eu sonhei que você tinha aparecido e me apontado uma varinha e uma arma, eu fiquei assustado que gritei. –respondeu Harry encarando os olhos de Severo com tanto medo.

-Harry coloque em sua cabeça que eu jamais matarei você, eu morreria se matasse meu parceiro. –disse Severo dando um beijo na testa de Harry com carinho.

Harry acariciou o rosto de Severo com cuidado, estava aprendendo a amar aquele homem, não queria fazê-lo sofrer mais do que já sofreu na vida. Ele merecia uma chance de ser feliz na vida. Severo sorriu com o carinho que Harry lhe fazia, deixou que Harry tomasse a iniciativa do que ele estava planejando.

-Sabe pode ser loucura, mas eu quero muito ter um filho agora…

-E do que tem medo? –perguntou acariciando o rosto de Harry com carinho.

-Não quero sobrecarrega-lo quando voltarmos para Hogwarts…

Severo calou Harry com um beijo carinhoso, mas não forçou o beijo e nem nada, deixaria que Harry escolhesse o que fazer, Harry prosseguiu com o beijo, ainda com cuidado e devagar, era a primeira vez que beijava alguém, aos poucos se afastou um tanto corado. Severo sorriu com carinho ao ver que o garoto estava muito vermelho de vergonha.

Johnny estava no quarto dele quando ouviu o grito de Harry, sabia que o pai estava cuidando dele, queria deixar aqueles dois sozinhos para se conhecerem melhor.

No quarto Severo sorriu para Harry estava feliz por ele não ter rejeitado ele logo de cara, pois já tinha sofrido demais e não queria sofrer mais do que já sofreu na vida. Severo sabia que Harry queria aprender aquelas coisas antes mesmo de querer sobrecarrega-lo, Harry sorriu para o mais velho ainda tímido, estava envergonhado do que tinha acabado de fazer com o outro. Harry escondeu o rosto no peito do mais velho, estava realmente muito embraçado com o que tinha acabado de fazer com o outro, ele simplesmente não se reconhecia mais, tudo bem que no futuro ele faria aquilo que estava fazendo, mas naquela idade Harry era ainda um santo.

Severo sorriu ante a timidez de Harry sabia que o menino ainda estava confuso em relação a si próprio, ele esperava simplesmente que o garoto não o repelisse senão não saberia do que seria capaz o seu poder ANGEL, ele ainda não sabia controla-lo e ainda não queria machucar Harry com aquilo, fez uma nota mental de procurar algo mais sobre ANGEL e suas origens.

Depois de tudo na cama os dois homens acharam que já estava na hora de dar as caras para Johnny antes que o menino pirasse por estar sozinho no resto da casa, e sem ter com quem brincar e o menino simplesmente adorava brincar com eles.

Severo disse que ia pesquisar sobre ANGEL para Harry, pois ele queria saber se tinha algo mais para se saber da origem dele. Harry entendeu que aquilo era para ambos poderem saber do que mais eram capazes de fazer um pelo outro. Harry seguiu para a sala de brinquedos onde sabia que encontraria Johnny. O menino estava ali brincando com um dos elfos, Harry percebeu que o elfo em questão parecia pequeno, fez nota mental de perguntar para o mais velho se aquele elfo trabalhava para ele, mas achou adorável ver como Johnny brincava com ele, o menino se dava tão bem com aquele elfo que pareciam que os dois foram feitos para crescerem juntos.

Harry achou melhor deixar os dois brincando sozinhos, pois sabiam que se divertiam mais ainda, sorriu ao ver os dois rindo. Saiu dali indo diretamente para a biblioteca onde queria ajudar o professor a achar sobre as origens deles.

O que viu na biblioteca deixou Harry de cabelo em pé, pois na mesa da biblioteca tinha vários livros espalhados e que Snape fazia anotações e descartava o livro que voltava para o seu devido lugar na prateleira. Harry sorriu e sentou numa outra cadeira ao lado de Snape e começou a procurar sobre ANGEL num livro qualquer e simplesmente fez com que Snape parasse o que estava fazendo para que ambos lessem o que estava escrito ali.

_ANGEL é um humano-anjo, ele pode se transformar em anjos em casos de guerras, um ANGEL muito conhecido se chamava Tiberius Snape que passou seu sangue ANGEL para toda a sua geração, o ultimo ANGEL da família Snape é Severo Snape e ele já foi rejeitado por Tiago Potter, claro que Snape se vingou de Potter fazendo dele ter um filho ANGEL que simplesmente se acasalara com ele com doze anos de idade, depois disso ele é capaz de morrer, pois Snape não pode ser rejeitado pela segunda vez ou despertara uma magia muito mais negra que o Lord das Trevas chamado Lord Voldemort e isso seria o total fim do mundo, e a única pessoa que pode parar tal poder é o ultimo da linhagem dos Potters._

_Os ANGEL são sempre masculinos, tem muitos casais gays, mas não totalmente gays. Um dos casais entre homens e um dos primeiros a se formar, formou sua família com seu companheiro de dezenove anos um família muito grande, juntos eles tiveram sete meninos e quatro meninas. O casal permanece vivo ate hoje e seu nome é Seth Sanders e Steven Randall-Sanders, o dominante nessa família é Seth e ele e seu parceiro se conheceram na infância e cresceram juntos e juntos tiveram onze filhos dois deles sendo gêmeos um casal para a alegria de Steven que sempre sonhou em ter um casal de gêmeos pelo menos._

_Agora voltando para o "casal" Snape notem que coloquei entre aspas, pois nunca se sabe se vai ser rejeitado pela segunda vez e eu espero que não, pois é dolorosa a primeira rejeição imagine a segunda, meu marido tentou de tudo para me conquistar, mas bem lá no fundo eu já o amava. Severo Snape já é um homem muito triste Sr. Potter se você estiver lendo isso considere se morto por rejeitar meu tataraneto, se você for um outro Potter além de Tiago a melhor coisa que você precisa fazer e proteger Severo de todo o mal que o mundo todo tem_

_Tiberius Prince Snape_

Depois que Harry e Severo terminaram de ler, os dois se olharam um tanto assustados, eles acharam incrível saber da historia de Seth e Steven Sanders. Severo sorriu o irmão mais novo estava destinado a algum filho deles, ou neto talvez pensou Severo sorrindo feliz.

-A gente vai ter que se acasalar o quanto antes professor. –disse um Harry completamente vermelho de vergonha.

-Pode me chamar de Severo, apenas entre nos e Johnny claro. –respondeu Severo fazendo um carinho no rosto de Harry, percebia a vermelhidão do menino.

**Minha mais nova fic...**

**Um recadinho rápido pra vocês...**

**A cada postagem vai ter três capítulos juntos essa fic é a maior de todas pelas minha ideias ^^**

**Ate breve**

**Fic dedicada exclusivamente a DreYuki-Chan XD**


End file.
